All of Me
by AddisonBraddock
Summary: All Elena Gilbert wanted to do was run from her past and start over in the City That Never Sleeps but life doesn't always work out the way you expect it to especially when it throws a certain blue-eyed multi-millionaire CEO in your path. (AH, Delena)


I never believed in the idea of love.

And yes, I know this line has been used in one too many love stories that it's hard to believe it when someone says it, but I'm going to go out on a limb here and use it anyway. Why? Because it's the truth, and no combination of the twenty-six letters in the alphabet could sum it up more accurately than that sentence. The reason I say this is because I can't help but feel overwhelmed by the sense of amazement that rushes through me as I stand in the balcony of a penthouse in one of the tallest buildings in the heart of New York City. Seeing the orange glow of the sky as it fades into the dark blue of the night, the view of City's skyline is still as breathtaking as the first time I ever saw it years back. As I ran my left hand over the cool railing in front of me, I suddenly remembered the reason I got sucked into such deep reverie. I smile as I look at the gold band underneath my engagement ring. It's been six years since that band was put in its rightful place and I couldn't be happier.

Who would've thought that someone who never wanted to commit, would be so happily married?

My name is Elena Salvatore and this is the story of how my never turned into forever.

It was nearly midnight as I stood over the copy machine watching as the light flashed and copied the flyer I had inserted inside. It was my first week working for Salvatore Industries and my second week living in New York. To say I was exhausted was an understatement. I was completely wiped, but being new, I wanted to prove I could handle the workload and to be honest, my work ethic even back in college has just been this way. I couldn't leave knowing I hadn't finished my work. I had been running around the office all day finishing errands for my boss. I was a fresh graduate from the University of Virginia and being stuck in such a small state for so long, I would gladly take any job as long as it was in the Big Apple. Even if it meant I had to start from the bottom.

"You do know that they don't pay you for overtime, right?" A voice startles me from the door of the copy room.

As I turn around to face whoever it was that nearly scared me half to death, I feel my breath silently hitch as I see one of the most striking faces I have ever seen. Dressed in a navy pinstripe suit with a gray tie and blue dress shirt, this man was breathtakingly handsome. His hair was dark as night, but somehow that just made his blue pools more prominent. Oh, sweet baby Jesus.

"Are you going to say something or are you just going to stare?" He asks and it's only then that I realize that I've been staring. Crap.

"Oh, uh… yeah. I know. I read the employee manual," I say as I finally find my voice. "I just couldn't leave knowing my work here wasn't finished."

"You're new here, aren't you?" He asked with a smirk. Something about the way he said it made me take offense. It was almost borderline condescending.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest as I lifted an eyebrow at him. I didn't know who this guy was, but as handsome as he was, he was definitely hitting a nerve.

"What I mean is, no one stays after working hours especially if they don't get paid. Unless they were trying to suck up to their boss, of course." He scoffs and all I want to do is wipe that smirk off his deviously handsome face.

"Are you always this judgmental to everyone you meet?" I ask, clearly annoyed.

"Just the ones I see lurking in copy rooms at midnight. I'm guessing you're from marketing? You're going to be staying here late for a while if you really want that promotion. I hear Rebekah's a real slave driver. She's not easily impressed." As the words leave his mouth, I feel my temper flaring but I do my best to keep it at bay. You're new here. Take it easy, I tell myself.

"Look, I don't know what kind of employees you've been working with," I say as I take the stack of copied flyers into my arms. "But this is how my work ethic's like whether I've been in this company for one day or one decade. And I don't even know why I'm telling you this because I don't even know who you are. But whatever, have a good night." I say before walking out of the copy room and setting the flyers on my boss' desk and grabbing my stuff, leaving whomever that was behind.

Great. My first day and already I was letting the snarky Elena out.

The next couple of days weren't any lighter than my first day. Whoever that guy was, he was right when he said Rebekah was a slave driver. Rebekah Mikaelson has been with Salvatore Industries for a couple of years and she knew what she wanted done, how she wanted it done, and when she wanted it done. And let all hell break loose if it wasn't at her desk at the time she specified. I was stuck in the office till midnight for the rest of the week making sure I did not slip. I heard from my fellow colleagues that it was best to stay in her good graces rather than her hit list. It was a Wednesday afternoon and I was busy proof reading Rebekah's board presentation in my cubicle when she called me into her office. And you all know that when the queen calls, the peasants must run fast. Well, as fast as I could in my painful stilettos.

"You needed something?" I ask as I stand at the door of her office.

"The boss wants to see you in his office ASAP," she says not even looking up from her computer screen as she types. Geez, does this woman ever smile?

"The boss?" I ask, trying to clarify exactly what she meant.

"Penthouse," is all she says before it sinks in. Oh. That boss. I've only been here for exactly eight days but I've heard about him. He was supposed to be the youngest, most successful CEO there has ever been. He's basically a multi-millionaire, or so I hear people around the office say. I was going to get around to searching him on the Internet, but I've had my hands full this week. I've never met the guy, nor have I seen him, so what could he want with me?

"Do you know why he wants to see me?" I ask.

"He's the boss, Elena. He doesn't need a reason to want to see you. If he chooses to see you, you come running with no questions asked. That's the way it works." She says, giving me a pointed glare.

I mumble a goodbye before heading to the bathroom to check if I look presentable enough to meet with the boss. Making sure my white blouse is perfectly tucked into my charcoal colored pencil skirt, I'm relieved to see that my hair is still in a decent bun. I apply a fresh coat of lip-gloss before exiting and heading for the elevator. I can feel a sense of uncertainty as I press the P on the panel of buttons and the elevator begins its ascend to the CEO's suite in the penthouse. As the elevator door dings, I release a breathe I didn't notice I was holding as I make my way to the receptionist at the front desk, my heels making a clinking noise as it makes contact with the marble floor. The top floor of the building was so quiet; I swear you'd hear a needle drop.

"May I help you?" the blonde receptionist asks me. I couldn't help but notice her fake smile. Oh, boy. Why do I have a feeling I know why she's manning the front desk?

"Yeah, I was called up here. I'm Elena," I say with a small smile.

"Oh, yes. Mr. Salvatore is expecting you. Just go through that hall, it's the door at the end." She points and I thank her before making my way towards the big wooden door.

I hesitate at the door before bringing my hand to knock. A few taps later, I hear someone acknowledge my signal and I turn the knob to open the door. I almost audibly gasp when I see the man I've come to know as the boss. There, seated in his large leather chair behind his large modern glass desk, was no other than the blue eyed Adonis who'd sent my temper running seven days back. Excuse my French, but, holy shit.

"Hello Elena," he greets in that velvety voice of his. Had I not known how much of a jerk he could be, I probably would've been a little elated that he knew my name. Wait, he knew my name?

"You," I say a bit harsher than I wanted to. Damn it, Elena. You can't talk to your boss that way.

"Me," he says with the crooked half smile I noticed him make the night we met in the copy room.

"You're the CEO?" I ask in disbelief as I stand with one foot in his office and one hand on the metal knob of the door.

"You say that with so much disbelief I have a feeling I should be offended." He says still sitting in his chair.

"No, it's just… I… why didn't you tell me when we met in the copy room?" I finally settle seeing as those were the only coherent words I could form at the moment.

"Well I don't exactly go prancing around the office announcing my position, now do I? Plus, I prefer reactions quite like yours right now. And you were too busy being all snarky with me so I didn't get the chance to. Tell me, who peed on your cornflakes that morning?" he asks so casually, it makes me feel even more like an idiot.

"I… why did you want to see me?" I say still at the door.

"Have a seat, Elena, and close the door. I don't bite, at least not without permission." He jokes and I do it anyway. After closing the heavy wooden door, I take a seat in one of the black chairs in front of his desk.

"I've called you here to tell you to clear out your cubicle-" he announces before my eyes widen in surprise and I cut him off from continuing his sentence.

"You're firing me?! Mr. Salvatore, with all due respect, that night in the copy room-" I say in panic.

"Ms. Gilbert, were you not taught that it's rude to interrupt someone when they're speaking? You know, if you don't listen to the entire explanation, things do get misconstrued." He tells me and when I realize what an idiot I was being, embarrassment runs through my entire body.

"Sorry," I say, blushing.

"As I was saying before you went into complete freak mode," he said and I looked at him. Was that appropriate language for someone who owned a multi-million, publicly traded company? "I want you to clear your cubicle in the marketing department and move into the office adjacent to mine. Congratulations, Ms. Gilbert. You're now my PA."

I could've sworn my mouth dropped so low, I'd have to pick it up from the floor.

"You want me to be your PA?" I inquire. In the last twenty minutes of my life I'd had a lot of moments of disbelief. But this? This was just was the icing on the cake, the freaking cherry on top of a hot fudge sundae. This man has to be deranged. Scratch that, he probably is.

"No, I want you to be the company mascot. Did you not hear what I just said?" comes his reply and I still can't believe what's happening right now.

"Mr. Salvatore-" I say, but this time, he cuts me off.

"Call me Damon, Mr. Salvatore is for the people I want to intimidate." He says and I catch a hint of cockiness in his voice. Man, this guy is full of himself.

"Okay then, Damon, why would you want me as your PA? I run errands for the marketing department. For all you know, I could be a complete screw up!" I explain, hoping he'll pull the plug and be like, just-kidding-Elena-go-back-to-work.

"Your work ethic. I've seen you here past midnight every single day of the week. Don't think I don't notice. Plus, there's something about you, Elena. I have faith that you'll do just fine." He says looking at me with those smoldering blues.

"Look, you don't even know me. I'm sure there are other people here who are more qualified for this job. I'm flattered, Mr. Salvatore, I am. But I just don't think I'm the right person for the job." I tell him, praying to God he'd let this go.

"I know this is sudden, Elena, but I want you to think hard about it. This is a very good opportunity. I have a meeting in a half an hour so I don't have time to discuss this further. But I'll be back after six, I will talk to Rebekah about clearing your schedule, and you and I can discuss this more in detail. Don't shoot down something before knowing all the benefits that this entails, Elena. Regrets always come in the end." He explains as he stands from his chair.

Somehow I know this wasn't a battle I was going to win. He seemed like the type of man who didn't take no for answer. So with an unsure mind, I agreed and made my way out of his office.

"What the hell am I getting myself into?" I ask myself as I make my way back to my cubicle.


End file.
